


The Four Colored Crows

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Crimes In the City [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cops 'N Crooks AU, Gen, Is that even an AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RWBY have been murdering people one by one every week for over a year and the police still haven't found any leads on them. Once the police find the body, all that's left is a slip of paper with the picture of four crows. The crows are different colors, red, white, black, and yellow, which acronyms their name that someone in the station gave them. The police are constantly working day and night to find out who RWBY is and bring justice to them as soon as possible. Will they be brought to justice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team RWBY

Kara quickly walks to the other end of the station and opens Burnie's door without knocking. "They've hit again!"

Burnie looks up at her and stands, "Get Officer Hullum and Officer Heyman notified. We will leave shortly to the crime scene." Kara nods and walks to their offices while Burnie gets his sunglasses and walks out following after her. "Where this time?"

Kara opens Matt and Joel's office doors and just nods to make them understand. Joel grabs his jacket and follows them as Matt walks out of his office holding a file that was handed to him and also follows them. Kara hurries to the cars with them right behind her, "This time in the middle of the city right next to two parks. ETA is five minutes. Body was shot while he was in the car getting ready to leave."

Matt and Joel gets in one car and Kara and Burnie in the other; Joel and Kara were driving. "When was the body noticed?" Burnie asks as they start driving.

"Right after he was shot. Whoever shot him was at a decent distance to not be noticed by anyone." Kara answers. "Team RWBY is more likely to have done it because of their expertise in snipers."

"There were many witnesses to who got shot, but no one saw where the shot came from." It was more a statement than a question.

Kara nods and they neared the two parks, "All the windows were down, so they could've hit in four directions. Knowing their marksmanship, they never miss the head. Question is, why in such a populated area?"

"Whatever the reason, we'll put them to justice." Burnie says as they arrive to the scene.

They exit their cars and walk to the yellow taped area. Joel walks over to the car and looks inside, "Yup, just as expected. We have a little picture, it's like they want us to keep track of how much they've killed in the past year." Joel reaches inside to grab the paper. He looks at it and it has four different colored crows. Red, White, Black, Yellow.

"Maybe they are." Matt says as Joel shoots him a glare. "We've been chasing these guys for over a year and we still have no leads other than the pieces of paper they always leave behind. Their trying to trick us, there's something about this note that they want us to figure out. What is it that they want us to figure out?"

"Crow is the nickname of the leader of RWBY." A lady says behind the yellow tape. They turn around listening to what the women has to say, "The colors represent them. Red, White, Black, and Yellow. Dragonface, SN, Crow, and Juane. Those are their nicknames."

Joel glares at her, "And how do you know this information?"

"Joel, calm down." Burnie says with a waved of his hand. "What's your name?"

"Arryn Zech. I know this information because I understand the messages they are giving you. Dragon usually represents fire which is red. White is SN's his color. Crows are usually black. And, Juane is french and in english means yellow. That's all the info I have, but I'd be careful now since you know their nicknames." Arryn starts walking away.

"I think you're mistaken. You should be the one that's careful, since you have given us information." Kara says.

Arryn turns around, "I'm just a messenger. I'll die soon, once my job is done." Arryn walks away.

Matt watches Arryn walk away carefully and sees a man in a yellow hoodie, who nods at her. "Who's yellow again?"

"Juane, why?" Joel answers.

"Because I think I may just have found him." Matt takes out his gun and runs after the hooded man. The other three look over and follows Matt. The hooded man stays where he is and watches the officers come closer. Matt points his gun at the man, "Put your hands up." He orders as the man did so. The other three stopped just a few feet away.

Matt cautiously approaches the man and takes off his hood, "Well, you finally meet Juane Arc. How is your day, Officer Hullum?" Juane asks his face showing no emotion.

"Just fine, now that I know that we've caught one of the criminals from RWBY." Matt puts his gun away and cuffs Juane.

Juane smiles, "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say  _we_ , more like  _you_  caught me. None of the other officers were here to help. You must feel very happy right now to finally have a source to tell you who RWBY is." Matt ignores him and pushes him over to the police car, "A little pushy, aren't you?" Juane's face went back to no emotion.

Matt ducked his head and pushed him inside one of the cop cars, "We've got one, just three more to go." He tells the other officers.

"Seemed like he tried to make a friendly conversation with you." Kara states.

"Didn't faze me much because I'd rather talk to him under interrogation." Matt answers as he looks down at Juane.

Juane looks through the windshield and slowly nods. Matt looks over to where he's staring and sees no one. He looks back into the car to find Juane trying to shake out of the cuffs. "Uncomfortable chains." Juane mumbles to himself.

Matt sighs, "This guy is going to be tough to crack."

...

Joel drops a file on the table in front of Juane. Juane leans forward to look at it and leans back, "There's nothing even in there." Juane says looking up at Joel. "What do you plan on doing with me, Officer?" Joel refuses to answer and paces around the room. Juane leans forward again, "I may be the only one you've seen from RWBY, but that doesn't mean you can keep me here forever. I've got a team and that team will do whatever they can to bail me out of here. That is of course, if our next plan succeeds."

Joel stops and slams his hands on the table, "What plan?"

Juane smirks, "Seems that got your attention. You can try all you want, but you won't get me to talk. I'll tell you one thing, Joel. The minutes you spend with me, those are the minutes you'll regret the rest of your life." Juane turns to the camera. "Choose to spend your time wisely, Officer, because one of you is about to regret ever starting this case."

Joel exits the room as Juane's face became expressionless once again. "How does he know your name?" Burnie asks as Joel shrugs.

"I know a lot of things, Officer Burns." Juane answers.

"Why were you so willing to get caught?" Matt asked.

"You ran a long way just to get me, Matt. The moon rises when the sun goes down everyday, doesn't it? The crescent moon is the most special of all." Juane riddles and the officers exchanges looks with one another. "You figure that out and maybe, just maybe, you'll get closer to getting all four of us."

The officers walk out, "Just looking at the guy makes me think of riddles." Kara says. "What does that got to do with anything? 'You run a long way just to get me'?"

"'The moon rises when the sun goes down everyday'?" Matt continues.

"'The crescent moon is the most special of all'?" Joel finishes.

Burnie jumps in, "He's giving us a clue to something. Have we found out who this guy really is yet?"

Kara shakes her head, "Sorry, Officer Burns, but this guy has no data in any part of the world. It's been wiped out completely. Looks like we have to play along with their games and hopefully find out what their next plan of attack is."

"We don't have time for that!" Joel says angrily. "We have to know now before it's too late."

"Don't worry, Joel, we'll find out soon. We just have to be patient." Burnie replies.

...

"Um, Monty?" Monty looks up at the boy.

"What is it Kerry?"

"Shane killed the guy in the car, Arryn verified the message we always leave for them, and Miles is being interrogated. Shall I continue the mission or do we wait?" Kerry asks.

"We wait till Miles gives us the signal. We've been killing people for over a year and the police never got a lead on us. The only lead they have on us now is Miles. If Miles doesn't spill the beans before we accomplish our next mission then we'll again get away with another crime." Monty replies.

Kerry nods and starts to walk out.

Monty continues, "Listen Kerry, Miles is as faithful as you and Shane are. He'll be only telling the police riddles like he's supposed to. The police by now already tried to find any data on him, but he's masked. He is a completely different person. You don't need to worry about him."

Kerry nods again then leaves. Kerry sees Shane polishing his gun, "Shane, I'm gonna go home now."

Shane looks up, "You need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm fine." With that, Kerry leaves.

Shane turns to the office when he hears the door open then looks back where Kerry left. "He's starting to slip." Shane says.

"Can't blame him. Those two are young and they just wanted to find purpose in their lives." Monty replies walking over to him.

"You saved Kerry from suicidal and I saved Miles from his family. Everyday the first day Kerry came around, he would try to find something about him that's special. Turns out he's good with a gun, he almost shot himself if you hadn't stopped him again. Miles, he has the kind of family that would beat him and tell him how much they don't love him. I even met his family and those people are good actors. They tried to fool me, but I could see it in Miles' face that if I didn't get him out of there soon, he would eventually break down. They had pretty hard lives and you gave them the choice to becoming criminals."

"They wanted to be noticed in any way possible. When I gave them the choice, they immediately accepted it. They didn't care if they would rot in jail for all eternity or die on the battlefield, they just wanted to be known. I don't blame them, you were like that too."

"So were you. This gave us purpose and when we started we couldn't stop. We've killed over fifty people and they were mostly people who wanted to die. Now that the police have Miles, there is no doubt that this is the beginning of it all. The police can try every trick in the book, but they won't get Miles to spill. He's stronger than you think."

Monty crosses his arms, "I know, both of them are. They won't betray the ones that gave them hope. I just wish there was a better future for them. A better way to make them known."

"They had a choice and stayed by it without hesitation. I wouldn't be surprised if they risked their lives for this." Shane stands and places his gun on a crate. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Monty starts heading back to his office.

"Monty, don't tell me that you're going to up all night again. You have to take a break."

"I'll be fine." Monty enters his office and closes the door.

Shane sighs, "If you say so." He then leaves.


	2. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone figure out the riddle yet? Though, I'm pretty sure you guys already know. It should be fairly easy.

Burnie's office door slowly opens, "Yes?"

Matt walks in and closes the door quietly, "Burnie, I think we should further interview Arryn Zech, she seems to know more than she lets on."

Burnie looks up from his paperwork, "I agree, she seems to know Juane. Get ahold of her and bring her to the station for interrogation." Matt nods and starts to leave, "And Matt?" Matt turns around. "Get Kara to make him talk." Matt nods again and leaves the room.

...

Matt walks up to Arryn's front door and knocks, "Arryn, this is Officer Matt Hullum. Can you open the door please? We need to talk about Team RWBY."

It took a while, but the door finally opens, "Sure, lead the way Officer." Arryn says as she closes and locks the door. "Though, I'll tell you ahead of time, I'll be useless."

"I somehow doubt that." Matt says as they enter the car and drive off.

...

Juane looks at the ceiling, bored of waiting. Just then, Kara stepped inside, "Well, if it isn't the lone wolf. Good morning Officer Eberle. You figure out my puzzle yet?"

Kara drops down a file in front of him, "You can search through that if you want and no we haven't."

"Well, then I have nothing else to speak about today. Good luck at saving another life. If you can't figure out a simple riddle like that then you guys are screwed." Juane looks through the folder. "This is the people we murdered and I should be looking through this why?"

Kara sits down in the chair across from him, "Because if you look closely to where they've been shot, you'll see that there's a pattern. There's always four different places where the bullet wound is, but they're always in the head. Although, two of them are always shot in the same area every time. I'm guessing one of them is you. You guys may be good with a sniper, but you seem to be terrible at close range. So, right now if we fought hand to hand combat you would immediately fall." Juane's eyes widens. "Juane, if you just explain to us what your motive is-"

Juane clutches his head the chains rattling and screws his eyes shut, "Shut up! Just shut up!" Kara stands up and goes over to him. "You don't know me! You can't save me from them! They won't stop!... Just fucking shut up..." He tries his hardest to not cry.

Kara looks at the one way window then back at Juane, "Juane, who's 'they'?!" She asks, concern in her voice. Kara surely didn't expect him to act like this, he seems like the kind that doesn't care about who messes with him. "Juane?"

"The longer you run, the more the crescent moon rises." Juane says leaving Kara to figure out what it means. "A different version of the riddle. It should be slightly easier." Kara starts to leave the room, "Good luck..., Kara." She leaves, leaving Juane to his own thoughts once more.

...

Kara walks into Burnie's office, "Burnie, Juane just had some kind of breakdown."

"Weird for a kind of criminal like him. Did you say anything to cause it?" Burnie asks standing up.

"I just was asking him about what his motives were."

Burnie walks to her, "Maybe his motives is something personal. What else did he say?"

"He said, 'The longer you run, the more the crescent moon rises.'. What do you think he's talking about?"

"I have a theory that he wants us to look for something that's far away and when the crescent moon rises then that's when something will happen."

"Like their next attack?"

Burnie thinks about it for a moment, "Possibly, but we can't be certain. We have to question him further. Matt is currently trying to interrogate Arryn, the one that told us their nicknames. He thinks that she knows more than she lets on."

"He might be right. I'll keep trying to talk to Juane, calmly."

"Don't offend him in any way because he's our only ticket to where their base is located and who RWBY is."

Joel opens the door, "If you don't mind, I would like to scout the crime scene again just in case we forgot something else."

Burnie looks over, "Go on, if you need any back up just call." Joel nods and leaves.

"I should get to Juane in a bit, make him calm down. You should try to see if you can ID who he is again. There might be something we missed." Burnie nods and walks out of his office while Kara walks back to the interrogation rooms. She sits next to the one way window watching Juane carefully through the piece of glass.

...

Joel exits the car and walks over to the yellow taped area. He is sure they missed something when they first came. He looked around, there were no cops or any people around. The two parks were closed off because of the murder and people passes by the parks like they weren't even there to begin with.

He sighs and walks over to the car. It appears undamaged and the body was taken to a lab, so it was just a normal blue nissan sitting in the parking lot of the park with blood stained on the seats and wheel. Yea, that seems normal. He looks inside the car and opens the glove compartment to see nothing, but papers. He takes some papers out and looks them over.

They were journal entries on paper with various dates. Joel skims through them for a while then decides to take them to the station. He gets all of them and puts it in his car in the passenger seat. He goes to the driver seat, but something catches his eye. He turns to see man standing afar overlooking the crime scene. "Excuse me?" Joel yells.

The man looks over, "Yes?"

"You are aware that the parks are off limits for the rest of the week, right?"

"Yes, yes I am." The man walks over.

"Identification?" Joel asks.

"Jordan, Jordan Denecour. It's a pleasure to meet another officer of the law." Jordan shows his badge then outstretches his hand.

Joel shakes it, "So, you're another officer. You don't seem familiar. Do you work at another station?"

Jordan nods, "I came here to help work on the case."

"Why?"

Jordan pauses for a moment, "That's... kinda personal."

Joel rubs the back of his neck, "Soo, you wanna ride to the station?"

"Sure." They walk to the car and Joel drives them back to the station. "What are these papers for?"

Joel glances at Jordan, "Oh, those are papers I found in the car. It may be helpful to identify Juane, who we're interrogating."

"Juane? As in Juane Arc?" Joel slowly nods slightly confused. "He's not a real person, he's a cover. Why do you think his nickname is Juane?"

They arrive at the station and exit the car heading to the interrogation rooms, "He likes the color yellow." Joel answers sarcastically.

Jordan chuckles, "As if. He in this one?" Jordan points to one of the rooms and Joel nods. They enter to see Kara examining his every movement, "What do you want me to do?"

"Try to get him to talk." Joel replies as Jordan walks into the room with the journal entries.

"Who's that?" Kara asks.

"Officer Denecour, he came to the crime scene and apparently he came to work on the case. Right now he's going to try to talk to Juane."

"He better be careful on what he says." Kara states as Jordan sits across from Juane.

...

"Arryn, I know you know something else about Team RWBY." Matt says pacing around the room.

"I don't have any information. They call me and tell me to give you a message and I do."

"They call you?"

"Yup, if I don't comply they'll kill my boyfriend."

"May I speak with your boyfriend, he might have some information."

"Can't, he's across the world right now and he's not coming until the next crescent moon. That's not gonna help because they've targeted another."

Matt pauses and looks at her, "What'd you say?"

"You heard me." Arryn replies crossing her arms. "You have about 30 minutes to save another person. I'll be at home if you need me."

Arryn stands, but Matt pushes her back down, "You're not going anywhere until this case is closed. So, if they call you again we'll be ready."

"I don't think you should be wasting time with me. You have 29 minutes to find and save the next person or else they kill another."

"Honestly, I'd rather have my team handle it, but with those criminals out there it's dangerous. Hundreds of people are going to die if they continue this, Arryn."

Arryn reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, "He wants to talk to you. It's on speaker."

Matt looks at the phone and answers a little hesitant, "Hello?"

"Officer, I am Crow. To save this life of an innocent family, I suggest you quickly find out the answer to the riddle Juane has been telling you. It'll help a lot in your case." Crow says. "If you don't answer correctly all five of these people will be dead. You have 25 minutes to answer. Goodbye."

The line gets cut off, "Stay here." Matt says sternly and walks to the other interrogation room that Juane's in.


	3. Brother, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets reminded of someone dear to him.

Juane glances at Jordan and smirks, "So, you're put on the case."

"I will put you to justice, Juane. All I need to do is figure out who you are and find your friends. I assure you we'll bring you down for sure." Jordan says as he looks at the people they have murdered. He flips through, but stops on a certain file.

There's a long pause and Juane glances at what he is looking at, "Have you went to his grave recently, Jordan? He would really appreciate it if you gave him something like roses to remember him bye."

Jordan closes the file slowly, "That is none of your business if I've visited him or not. It's your fault he's dead anyway." Jordan bites the inside of his cheek.

"You're right, I'm the one who killed him. No one else in the team could kill him for some reason, but I did it. I did it because he was catching on, on who we are and we can't have someone find us out. The joy of slaying him was grateful now that our secret is safe again."

"He was an officer and you just killed him!" Jordan says getting angry at him.

"He wasn't just a fellow officer to you, Jordan."

Jordan stands and slams his hands on the table, "You killed him! He was friends with this guy named, Kerry Shawcross. Kerry had problems with suicidal thoughts. When he was heading to Kerry's house, he was shot! Shot by you! What did he do to deserve that?!"

Juane looks down, "It was his fault for snooping."

"So what, are you going to kill everyone who works on the case?" He asks rhetorically.

"We don't care who we kill because they don't care either!" Juane snaps at him. "They deserve to die!"

Jordan picks up the file, "You don't care about others, if you do you wouldn't be here right now. Guys like you don't deserve to live." Juane bites his lower lip and they stare at each other for who knows how long.

Matt enters the room on the opposite side of the glass, "Having any luck?" Kara shakes her head.

Jordan turns around and puts his hand on the door then hears, "You wanna know something, Jordan? Hm?" Juane looks at the one way window, "You wanna know why we specifically shoot out victims in one place on the head, Kara?"

Kara stands and Jordan glances as the window then walks to Juane, "There's a reason for everything."

"Yes, there always is. You've come a long way, Jordan. The crescent moon rises tonight and there's no turning back. A name is just a name, just like a signature. The reason we shoot in the head is not because it's faster it's because of how we feel before."

Jordan looks at the window, "We've got minutes till the next killing." Juane turns back to him with an impressed smile.

Joel looks at Kara, "I'll get on it." Kara says as she leaves.

Juane starts counting down.

"5..."

"4..."

The three hurry out the room and look around. "Is there a bomb?" Joel asks.

"3..."

"They're snipers not saboteurs. It's not like them to use bombs." Jordan replies.

"2..."

"1..."

They brace themselves, but there was no explosion. Jordan looks at the opened door of the empty interrogation room, "Shit! He got away!" Jordan hit the floor.

What they didn't expect is bullets being pelleted at the office. Shots everywhere fires at everything in the office, but they were missing the people on purpose. They ducked their heads down and a clicking sound, sounds in Jordan's ear, "Well, well, we meet again Jordan. Any of you look at any of us then either Juane or I will shoot you right now."

"I told you I could take care of it, Crow." Juane says holding a sniper rifle.

"Never doubted you couldn't." Crow replies.

"Finally, I could take off this stuffy mask." Juane takes off the mask and throws it on the floor.

Crow looks at the stretched out mask then aims his gun at Matt, "Don't move or else you get a bullet through your head."

Juane walks over to the other side of the three officers. "Looks like we got Kara. Don't worry injured. She was shot in the leg." Juane adds quickly.

"They know we're going to kill again, but they don't know where, right?" Crow asks as Juane nods. "It shouldn't be long then. Juane, go meet up with Dragonface and SN. We've got about 5 minutes left, let's see if these officers can stop us in time." Juane walks to the interrogation room and picks up the papers to examine them.

"Why do you want us to stop you so bad?" Matt asks.

"Because it isn't fun without a little action." Crow answers.

Juane comes back with the papers, "He left the fucking entries in his car! It was right to kill that fucker!" Juane exclaims as he accidentally drops one of the papers and the two didn't notice.

"Calm down, Juane. Just go to Dragonface and SN, I'll cover you." Arryn says behind him holding a machine gun.

He turns around, "You gave your identity rather quickly. How've you been?"

"I've been better. I wasn't held in the station for most of the day. Come on let's go guys." Arryn motions for them to follow.

Arryn runs out, "See ya." Crow waves and follows behind her.

"Until next time, Officers~!" Juane runs off and Jordan stands.

"Jordan?" Joel asks as Jordan walks over and picks up the paper Juane dropped.

"He was older than me, but we stayed at each other's side until the very end. We protected each other and one day he told me was was going to visit Kerry. Kerry told him he was going to suicide that night. As he was walking to Kerry's house, he was shot. We never found his body, but Kerry saw it from the window and confirmed he was shot in the head. There was blood everywhere, but no one heard the shot. It was taken far away and we assumed it had a silencer on it. He was my brother and now he's dead. Juane'll pay for murdering my brother. 

Matt places a hand on his shoulder and Joel looks at the paper Jordan is holding. He takes it out of his hand, "Your brother is Caleb Denecour and this was _his_ journal enntries?" Jordan nodded. "The man that was killed recently in the car was one of your friends, correct?" Joel asks.

Jordan again nods, "His name we never really knew because he would say various names. Sometimes he would say Jay or Dan and other times Jordan, we never really know. I gave him those journal entries because I couldn't stand looking at them any longer. I guess that made him a target."

"It's not your fault, Jordan. You couldn't have possibly known." Matt assures. “Everyone’s in danger when that gang is around.”

Jordan shakes his head, “No, you don’t understand! Caleb and Jordan are dead because of me. If I never gave him those entries and if I never let Caleb go to Kerry’s house, they would both be alive right now.”

“No, you don’t understand. Jordan, unless they found your brother’s body that means he’s not dead.” Joel says.

They start hearing sirens in the distance, “They’re here. I’m going on patrol for a while, you can keep the entry.” Jordan hands the paper to Joel and leaves.

“There’s something else he’s not telling us.” Joel states as Matt nods in agreement.


	4. We've Got Ourselves a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan visits his brother's grave and gets a surprise visitor while his visit. Joel studies a journal entry. Burnie gets a call and a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized words in the beginning is supposed to be centered, but it's not working.

Jordan stands at the foot of his brother's grave. He stares at the tombstone, having already placed the flowers on the grave. The engraving on it is what he doesn't understand:

_Here lies Caleb Thomas Denecour 1988-2013_

_Jordan, Not everything they say is the truth._

_Keep your head up and trust who you really think_

_deserves it. It may not be whom you expect._

_-Caleb_

_P.S. I will miss you, Bro. Say goodbye to Hannah_

_for me. Alright? And don't make her worry so much._

It didn't make any sense because this message was found near the pile of blood. It was a message to him, but he decided to put it on his gravestone. The handwriting was the same as Caleb's writing and the strokes were perfect, but there was something that bothered Jordan the most. The first part of the message didn't make sense. Who is not telling the truth? Was it Team RWBY? Was it the Police? Whoever it was, he would have to watch out for who to trust on this case.

"You couldn't stand the guilt anymore, so you came here." Jordan turns around to see Jaune. "I'm unarmed, but I'm not here to turn myself in either. I came here by myself. Crow doesn't even know I'm gone."

"Then what are you here for?" Jordan asks, not trusting the criminal the slightest bit.

"I'm here to say 'I'm sorry'. Caleb is dead because of me and I'm very sorry about that."

Jordan scoffs, "That's a first."

"We may have killed about fifty people, but that doesn't mean we're heartless. We have our reasons and we tend to keep to ourselves. We've had a hard life before we even formed RWBY, but that doesn't mean what we do makes us feel any better. It helped us, but just a little. It never filled us up. But since we started we can't stop. It's, I don't wanna say addicting, but it kind of inspires us somehow. Does this make any sense?"

Jordan sighs and nods, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Jaune looks away then back at him, "Because I know Kerry." And that shocks Jordan. "I know what he's been through and I won't let anything happen to him. I will promise you that. I'll risk my life to save him. It's the least I could do for you."

"You don't have to do that." He would have let him do it, so Jaune would die much quicker so he would pay for his crimes. But there was something about Jaune that couldn't bring himself to say 'Go ahead and do it. Kill yourself, I don't care.'.

"I'll do it and you can't stop me." Jaune's phone starts to vibrate. He takes it out and looks at the caller ID. "I have to go." He turns around and starts walking away.

"Be careful." Jordan says.

Jaune stops for a moment, "You too." He continues to walk. They walk separate ways and Jordan takes a long last look at his brother's grave and then continues to walk to his car.

...

Joel studies the piece of paper carefully and looks over it many times before thinking about all the words. While staring at the paper, he decides to write some passages on whiteboards that stood out or that seemed important. He's practically chewing on the whiteboard pen as he thinks and Matt knocks on the opened door. He turns around, "Hm?"

"You've been up all night. Take a break."

He turns back to the whiteboard, "No, I can't. There's something about this paper that is important. Some kind of message is written, but in code."

Matt walks in and stops next to him looking at all the writing, "Can you decipher any of it?"

Joel shakes his head, "No, at least not right now."

Matt looks at a certain section, "What are those names?"

"Oh, those? He's just talking about his friends, one of them is called Geoff Ramsey. What he says is that Geoff has this stupid idea of starting a group that would eliminate all the people in the world." Joel says casually.

"Isn't that bad?"

"No, their just talking about in a video game."

"If you say so." Matt turns to leave. "Don't work too late." He leaves.

"You know me better than that."

...

"Geoff, don't be stupid." Burnie says on the phone. "You're not making any sense... That's not a reasonable answer... You won't pull it off because they'll stop you no matter what... They won't agree with you anyway... Geoff, wait!" The line gets cut and Burnie sighs setting the phone down. "Damnit." He says under his breath and looks up when his door opens. "Yes, Officer Denecour?"

Jordan stands at the doorway and says, "I know where they are."

Burnie stands, "Where?"

"How's Kara?"

"She's fine, but she won't get out until tomorrow. What's important is where they are, Jordan, they've killed an innocent family and we were unable to stop them. We need to know where they are."

"That's not what's important because they won't strike for a while. First of all, who's Geoff?"

"He's a friend of mine and he has this stupid idea that we won't get into."

Jordan glares at him for a second then turns around, "Kerry Shawcross." With that, he leaves leaving Burnie to figure out what he meant. He takes out something from his pocket and examines it, it's a small green target. It had a red smear on it which was dried blood, Jordan found it on top of the message Caleb left.

Even with little sleep, Burnie hastily sits back down and searches the name 'Kerry Shawcross'. A picture of a smiling boy and not a lot of information pops up. He scans the info and scrolls down multiple times to see if he missed anything. There was no address or phone number, but there was a list of names associated with him; three other people to be exact. There was no info about his family or anyone else, just the three people.

_Monty Oum_

_Shane Newville_

_Miles Luna_

_Miles Luna?!_ Burnie thinks. _You ran 'miles' just to get to me. 'Luna' is the most special of them all._ Burnie searches for 'Miles Luna' and looks for any helpful information. He sees _four_ names.

_Monty Oum_

_Shane Newville_

_Kerry Shawcross_

_Arryn Zech_

"Her boyfriend is Miles who is Jaune. We've got ourselves a lead." He says aloud and walks out heading to Joel and Matt's offices.


	5. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come to an end.

"Kerry, this is the police! Open this door immediately!" Joel yells, but there was no answer. Matt kicks down the door and they search the house. "Clear."

"Clear." Matt puts his gun away and walks over to Joel. "It's possible he knew we were coming."

Joel looks around, "Yea, but it's also possible that he didn't. Search the house for anything helpful."

Matt nods and walks to another part of the house. He walks over to a slightly opened closet and opens the door wider, "Joel."

He walks over, "What is this?"

Paper covered the walls, some smeared with what they assumed was blood, others with words they couldn't even read. Though, there was a bigger paper that caught their eye in the middle of all the chaos. The words were written perfectly and neatly and were able to be seen from even across the room. It says, 'I'll be waiting and when you finally get us, I guarantee you that it won't be the end. You can't stop what's already started.'

"Question is, what does it mean?" Matt asks as they turn to each other then at the papers again.

...

"What?! They found out where you lived?" Monty yells as Kerry winces. "Didn't they change our information. If they think they could continue on with whatever they're doing and think we'll back them up, they've got another thing coming."

"Calm down, Monty! They did change the info, but remember Jordan knows who Kerry is and where he lives so it was bound to happen eventually." Shane says and the door to the warehouse opens. Monty and Shane quickly grab their guns and point it over to find Miles there. "Where have you been?"

He walks over, "I told you, at my house. I hear they found where Kerry lives. Bummer. You can room in with me."

"Something tells me that this is your fault. You told Jordan that you knew who Kerry was, didn't you?!" Monty yells.

"Don't yell at me. You're overreacting, Monty. Okay, it was a minor error to visit Caleb's grave-" Miles says back.

"You what?!"

"I visited his grave and Jordan was there, but if you so much as happen to here me say, you're overreacting."

Sirens nears them and they immediately shut their mouths and quickly set up for a fire fight. Shane grabs the guns needed and place them flat on the ground behind crates. Miles takes some ammo out of the crates and put them next to the correct guns. Kerry checks the guns if they are able to be used and won't jam on them. Monty goes to the front of the warehouse and peaks outside. Two cars stop next to their cars and four officers step out of the cars with guns in hand. SWAT trucks near the warehouse and Monty retracts his head from view. He walks quickly past Kerry and Kerry stops what he's doing and watches. Shane looks over and hastily runs over as Miles slightly turns and Monty punches Miles causing Miles to fall back holding his cheek.

Shane stops Monty from advancing, "You lead them to us!"

"We're falling apart the way we are now! Just shut the fuck up and deal with it!" Shane says as they go behind crates when they heard the small warehouse door open.

"Monty Oum, give up now! You and your team is surrounded!" Burnie yells as he points his gun at the crates and Jordan, Joel, and Matt do the same.

"Like hell we will!" Monty replies and shoots at them, but they quickly found obstacles and all his shots missed. The garage door opens and the SWAT team walks in with three riot shield men in front.

Miles looks over at Kerry who looks terrified, "Hey, we'll make it." He smiles reassuringly. Kerry takes a deep breath and nods. "You'll survive at least. I'll make sure of that." He whispers, but Kerry barely hears him. Miles looks over at Monty and Shane and whistle to get their attention. They look over and Miles points towards the back door, then at himself. They nod in response and he counts up with his fingers to signal them. Five fingers. Then four. Three. Two. One. He makes his hand into a fist and the three run towards the back door as Miles stands in front of Kerry while he runs. The police was about to fire at them, but a shot goes through Jordan's leg. He screams in pain and Miles hears the back door slam shut and he drops his gun.

Everyone was confused. How did he get shot if Miles didn't even fire? Miles holds his hands up and he sighs in relief that Kerry and Arryn are safe. Arryn is at their next hideout, waiting for them. Burnie quickly runs to Jordan's side and Joel goes to Miles to cuff him. Matt calls an ambulance and tells them the address of the warehouse.

After this day, Miles knows that his team would not be killing people anytime soon. But he knows that the killings will continue on by other criminals in the city. There's crime everywhere, it's in every city, every state, every country, and every continent. So, if they think that this is the end of Team RWBY...

It's not...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the answer to the riddle is? Comment below!


End file.
